


How it started

by neurodivergentspencerreid (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5571532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neurodivergentspencerreid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Reid gets into the hospital, Morgan can't help but feel... things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it started

Morgan was not in love with Reid.

No, of course not. The way he worried when Reid contracted anthrax was a completely normal way to react to a coworker, who one has worked with for multiple years, getting infected with anthrax. Not at all leaving that coworker’s hospital bed after the unsub was arrested, occasionally glancing at him and watching for any signs of him awakening and panicking ever so slightly when he doesn’t is also completely normal. Looking at his pale, surprisingly full, lips and wanting to softly make contact to those lips with his own is not at all an uncommon thought, either. The complete and utter relief that washed over him when Reid finally did wake would have been felt by anyone else in his position . No, he was not in love with Reid.

Then Reid got shot in the leg. Admittedly, Morgan might have been spending significantly more time with Reid than with Hotch. During his time looking over Reid, Morgan had a few thoughts about his coworker that were definitely not office safe.  While waiting for Reid to wake up again, Morgan got lost in thought about him. Reid, who was all hard angles, a sharp contrast to the soft curves of a woman that Morgan was used to. Dorky, nerdy Reid who he’s not even completely sure has lost his virginity yet. Reid, who has never been able to fit in due to being the several years younger than his classmates and definitely could not have lost his cherry during highschool. Reid, who would have been sensitive and vulnerable to any kind of pleasure Morgan provided him with due to Reid’s probable lack of experience. 

Nope.

Morgan refused to fall in love with Reid. He refused to fall in love with this man with lovely hazel eyes and a nice looking mouth accented by the softest looking lips on a man that Morgan has scene, with hair that Morgan would enjoy pulling as he-  
Keep it PG, Morgan. Can’t have a boner while the guy you are fantasizing about is right in front of you and could wake up at any time. That would be an incredibly awkward conversation to have.  
He decided to distract himself away from Reid by reading magazines that were offered by the hospital.

Not today, gay thoughts. Not today.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my friend for Christmas. I don't have a very good Morgan voice, and I didn't even try to do anything with Reid.


End file.
